


Sick

by legendaryjuls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, Sick Fic, fluff with some crack, it‘s just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryjuls/pseuds/legendaryjuls
Summary: all sick y/n wants is some cuddles





	Sick

You were lying on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor in hopes that it would cool your body down, since it was hit by a heat wave from the fever you got while you were waiting for your boyfriend to come home. Even though you knew he would wear that shit eating grin of his, while telling you that he told you so the day before, but right now, all you wanted was for him to take care of you, because you’ve not really been able to do anything other than lying in your bed, sleeping and trying to force some soup down your sore throat. You were wearing one of his sweaters, but it still wasn’t enough for you, you needed him close. The last time you looked at your phone it was around 8 p.m. when you went to the toilet and discovered the bathroom tiles. You were so hot that you decided it would be a good idea to just lay down there and not move. What you didn’t consider how boring it would be without your phone, but you also were way to comfortable with your cheek pressed to the cold floor. You felt like dying.

You don’t know how much time has passed, when you woke up again from your nap, just in time to hear the door to your flat being opened. Finally, you thought pushing yourself up from the bathroom floor and holding onto the sink while dizziness took over you.

“Y/N?”, Hyungwon called you from the hallway.

“In the bathroom.”; you said, the cracks in your voice evident.

By now Hyungwon was filled with worry, because it sounded like you were crying and he couldn’t stand to see you sad. So he quickly made his way over just to find you holding onto the sink for dear life with your eyes closed. He quickly rushed to your side.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked and pulled you in a tight hug, the moment you were waiting for all day. 

“I’m dizzy.”, you said and cuddled yourself further into your boyfriends chest. Meanwhile Hyungwon was well aware of the heat that radiated off of you, so he pushed you back a little to gently press his hand onto your forehead. 

“Well, love. I’m not going to say I told you you’d get sick but I told you so.”, he said scooting further away, with a grin spreading across his face.

“No shit sherlock.”, you answered rubbing your temples a headache starting to become prominent. 

“Why are you in the bathroom anyways? Shouldn’t you rest in bed?”, he asked and you shrugged your shoulders. 

“Because I needed to pee?”, you said with a small break and added. 

“And because the tiles were cold, so i just layed down there.”

“You’re even worse in taking care of yourself than Changkyun. You should have called.”, he said feeling your forehead again.    
“You’re extremly hot.”

“I mean, yeah. You told me that before.”, you said and smiled weakly, while Hyungwon was cocking an eyebrow. 

“What I was actually implying is that you look like you’ve risen from the dead and are now on the way to be a health hazard for everyone.”, he said while grinning and you rolled your eyes. 

“Cuddle me.”, you begged just for him to shake his head. 

“Nah, I do not want your bacteria all over me. Also, I can’t afford to get sick.”, he stated which resulted into a pout on your side. 

“Please?”, you said trying to go for the puppy eyes, but he shook his head. 

“Quit the puppy eyes, love. This won’t change my decision.”, he said petting your head. 

“But-”, you tried to argue but he interrupted you. 

“Go lay down, while I’m gonna get Kihyun and some medicine.”, he said and while you followed him to the bedroom.

“I don’t want Kihyun, I want you.”, you whined, but followed his lead.    
“Please?”, you looked up to him while he tucked you into bed. 

“No, now nap. I’ll be back soon.”, he said and caressed your face.

“I’m not a child.”, you said crossing your arms under the blankets. 

“You act like one though.”, he grinned, pressing his hand over your mouth, just to place his lips there. 

“You really look like shit. Rest now.”, with that he left the bedroom and you could hear the front door shut.

The rational part of you understood, that Hyungwon can’t risk getting sick, but you were craving his warmth, even though you were already sweating. Somewhat you still managed to drift off to a light sleep. 

You were awakened, when the front door fell back into place again, accompanied by two people bickering. 

“I can’t believe you still don’t know how to properly make a soup.” Kihyun was nagging as always. 

“This is not true, I can make Ramen.”, he argued, while you decided that you at least gonna say hello. Even though you still felt like death. 

“You know you could have just brought her over.”

“And risked all of us getting sick? No.”, Hyungwon shoot back. 

“I love her, but no.”, you heard while moving closer. 

“You’re cruel. Have you at least checked her temperature, made sure she doesn’t need a doctor, put a cold cloth against on her forehead?”, you could hear Kihyun ask from the kitchen. 

“No, wait. I know you didn’t do any of this, tell me what you did.”, he demanded, while Hyungwon was silent. 

“I tucked her into bed, went to go get you and some medicine.”, he said and Kihyun sighned. You tried to listen in a bit more, but a coughing fit took over you, even though you tried to muffle it. Hyungwon and Kihyun came out of the kitchen. 

“God, you look even worse than before.”, Hyungwon stated. 

“Does this mean you’ll cuddle with me now or do I actually need to die?”, you asked while your voice almost disappeared halfway through. 

“Are you trying to make me look bad in front of Kihyun? Are you stepping that low?”, he grinned at you and you shrugged, still tired and still way too hot. 

“Is it working?”, you asked while leaning towards the wall for support. 

“Also, hi Kihyun, thanks for coming over.”, you said turning to the brown haired boy, who stood in the door frame watching both of you. 

“What are you even doing up, you should rest.”, he said gently pushing you towards the couch.

“But I want to cuddle.”, you argued like a little kid. 

“I know, but we can’t just lay down on the couch. I’ll sit with you for a little, okay?”, Hyungwon gave in a little and pushed you back onto the couch while Kihyun made his way back into the kitchen. You nodded and let yourself fall down into the cushions. 

“I’m just gonna get you a blanket, wait a second.”, he said, before leaving again.

Suddenly you were very aware of how bad you were actually doing, the throbbing headache, the sore throat that gave you a hard time swallowing the fever now making you shiver. Everything hit you at once and you felt like crying. The tears already brimmed in your eyes, while you were looking at the ceiling. 

“Alexa play Chasing Cars.”, you said hoping the music would sooth you a little bit. The moment the first note started playing you also started bawling. You felt so bad, all you wanted to have was some cuddles from your boyfriend. Nothing more and nothing less, maybe some drugs to keep the pain away but most of all cuddles. You curled yourself into a ball, hoping for warmth. Why did he have to be an idol? Why didn’t you listen to him? Why in god's name didn’t you. For a moment this felt like a real life episode of Grey’s Anatomy, because you really felt like dying. Kihyun stepped into the living room for a moment, to bring you some tea and because he could hear the music playing. Just to find you crying on the couch, in fetal position and shivering. He was a bit surprised but made his way over to the couch, placing the cup on the small table and kneeling in front of you. 

“Shhh.”, you could feel Kihyung stroking through your hair. 

“Are you cold? What hurts?”, he asked gently stroking your hair. You nodded to that question and he took the smaller blanket at the end of the couch to tuck you in a bit. 

“Everything.”, you sniffled, pressing your eyes closed. 

“Do you want to go see a doctor?”, he asked and you shook your head, you didn’t want a doctor, you just wanted to be cuddled, since you’ve been alone all day. 

“Are you sure?”, Kihyun asked again and you nodded. 

“I want Hyungwon.”, you quietly hugging a pillow close to you. 

“He’ll be back soon, okay? I brought some tea, maybe you want to sit up for a bit?”, he asked and you pushed yourself up brushing the tears away. 

“God I’m so dramatic.”, you scolded yourself, while Kihyun placed the cup in your hands. 

“No, no, it’s fine. Just a little. I make sure he come cuddle with you, okay?”, Kihyun said and you nodded, while taking a sip from the tea, quickly recognising it is one of your favorites. 

“Thank you, Kihyun.”, you said while you were close to tears again. 

“Don’t worry about it.”, he smiled and went back to the kitchen. 

You could hear the bickering coming from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of tape ripping. You debated whether you should check or not, but decided against it since you still felt like you’ve just been hit by a bus. At least Kihyun brought your bedding and now you were a bit warmer, yet still missing the touch of your boyfriend. You buried yourself deeper in the blankets trying to focus on the music that was now playing which was How To Save A Life and by now you wondered if you might actually beamed yourself in a Grey’s Anatomy episode trying your best to ignore your aching body. Your thoughts were interrupted when you could hear some rustling from the door. You turned your head just to see Hyungwon packed into trash bags fixated with tape and a face mask. The moment you saw him you literally couldn’t stop yourself from laughing and then you started crying, which resulted in a complete mess. 

“I swear to god, you owe me something. I look like trash.”, he said coming close to you. 

“Now stop being dramatic and move a bit, I’m coming to cuddle.”, and with that he made his way over to you, plopping down next to you and pulling you close. It was a bit of a odd feeling, but you still felt yourself relax a bit. 

“Stop crying, please. I promise I’m not gonna leave till you’re asleep.”, he promised and you snuggled closer. 

“Thank you.”, you mumbled and kissed him on his face mask. 

It all ended with the both of you falling asleep and Kihyun sending a picture to the group chat of Hyungwon clothed in trash bags with you snuggled up in his arms. And you can bet your ass, that none of them will ever let that picture die. 


End file.
